kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
The Peter Griffin Ship
.]] The Peter Griffin Ship, simply referred to as "Peter Griffin", is the shipping of Peter Tagg and Nicole Griffin. Originally starting as a small joke in their school, it became a massive meme after Peter and Nicole started dating in February 2019. It has become so popular, even Peter's online friends such as MINJAK are aware of the meme. The ship was started by James Baker, a friend of Peter and Nicole's. It was made more popular by some of Peter's closest friends, such as Conal Neary and ShotoKujo. Luke even took a picture of the two of them, which you can see to your right, on April 12th 2019. History While Nicole Griffin didn't join his school until September 2015, Peter Tagg had been called Peter Griffin years before. However, the reasons why he was called it then were purely down to the fact his first name was "Peter". The name "Peter Griffin" was also first used as a ship between Peter and Lewis (another friend of Peter's), who were called "Peter and Lewis Griffin". This ship wasn't that popular and was seen more of a joke. Lewis left the school before Peter and Nicole started dating. The Peter Griffin Ship as we know it today started in February 2019. On the 5th of that month, Nicole and Peter asked each-other out in a Discord call. They would then start having dinner together at school and discussing things they liked (such as DDLC and PewDiePie). They even had an entire discussion about Microsoft Windows computers, it made for a very interesting conversation. Naturally, it didn't take long for the other students at the school to find out that Nicole and Peter were dating. One student, James Baker, saw Nicole and Peter together one day, and called him "Peter Griffin". He then spread the joke around to his friends from the school, and it eventually became the biggest ship and meme in the school's history. Even members of staff contributed to the ship, although they didn't use the "Peter Griffin" ship name. Two members of staff, named Kim and Katie, saw Peter and Nicole hugging and kissing at the end of a school day. Once Peter noticed them, he tried to convince them that "it's not what it looks like", but both staff members convinced him that he wasn't in trouble and it was fine. Kim would later describe Peter and Nicole as "a match made in heaven". Due to Nicole's influence on Peter and on his videos, some of Peter's online friends would become aware of the ship as well. The biggest of these was MINJAK, who told Peter he understood the joke on a voice chat shortly after Peter rejoined his Discord server. Related Memes You Guys Look So Cute Together This was first said by ShotoKujo on July 19th 2018, after he saw Peter and Nicole together. This line would later be referenced by Luke in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, who said the line to Nicole Yazawa and Joseph Yazawa.Category:Memes Category:Running Gags Category:Events